Guilty Pleasures
by Girllovesgirls1155
Summary: Hermione sees Ginny in the showers. They both like each other and don't know it. What will happen in the Room of Requirement? Sorry Bad summery! R&R Please...Only two chapter story.
1. Lust and showers

_**This has been updated! **  
_

_Hermione lay in bed. Just the thought of her made her mind go fuzzy, the sight of her made her legs turn to jelly. Her fiery red hair, glowing even brighter in the sun. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, the chant was building inside of her head. Her hands slowly made their way down Her body, down her stomach and crawling past her underwear. She stroked her already wet pussy, just sticking in a finger and slowly pulling in and out, whispering her name over and over. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. The brunette was getting sleepy, the exams today had been very stressful on her. She carefully brought her hands back up and quickly stuffed them into her mouth. She sighed, relishing in the taste of herself, wishing she would be able to taste Ginny. _

_Ginny was in the other part of the dormitory with the fifth years. She was heading off to sleep, thinking of her wonderful, beautiful, bushy haired Hermione. The air around her smelled intoxicatingly good and her sheets were somewhat damp. Ginny cupped her breast in one hand and gently massaged. "Hermione if only you were here...Sweet dreams...I wish you were thinking about me," Ginny whispered into the darkness. Another girl stirred beside her but did not wake. Ginny fell asleep, one hand on her breast, dreaming of her one and only Hermione._

The next day was very sunny and most people spent their time outside, enjoying the fresh air. Lessons were canceled, due to the fact that it had been raining for weeks. Ginny took this as the most opportune moment to use the showers. Everyone was outside, enjoying the weather and she could be alone. Ginny came to the Gryffindor bathrooms. There were changing rooms and a row of sinks with places to store your make-up when getting ready in the morning. Moving into the next room, was a hall, where on both sides were showers. About 15 on each side. They were little compartments with a curtain for privacy that had the Gryffindor emblem on it. Ginny walked to the end of the row, to the very back of the showers and grabbed one there. Just like she had suspected there was no one there. And no one would be in here anytime soon because most people don't shower in the middle of the day.

Ginny decided not to close the curtain, if anyone did happen to come in she could close it, but right now she wasn't going to. She began to strip and hung up her clothes on a peg outside the compartment. She pressed a gold button and a jet of water came rushing out of the head of a lion.

Hermione had been enjoying the beautiful sun and watching the clouds lazily float by when none other then Goyle, one of Malfoy's friends tossed her into the lake. Spluttering she emerged and walked to the bank, dripping wet, seaweed in her hair. Her robes clung to her skin uncomfortably. She grumbled all the way to the castle and made her way to the showers. She was happy when she concluded that no one would be in there, seeing as there all outside. Oh, the look on Goyle's face. Hermione was boiling mad and couldn't wait to get back at them. She would do it somehow. Maybe one of Harry's half-blood prince spells would work. _What am I thinking, I'm so irrational._ She thought to herself as she entered the bathhouse. She stopped because she heard a shower going. Hermione didn't know what made her do it but she began to creep towards the showers. Whoever it was, they were at the very back of the room, she could see the robes hanging outside.

As she neared she took a closer look at the robes. The name on the inside of the collar said in neat print, "_Ginny Weasley" _Hermione almost squealed in delight. If she craned her neck a bit further, Ginny had been kind enough to leave to curtain open, she could see her. Hermione didn't even notice she was making a puddle on the floor or that her clothes were rubbing on her skin in a way that should have hurt. She stepped closer and peered around, almost gasping out loud. There she was, in all of her glory, right there for anyone to see. And Hermione got the privilege. Her eyes were closed as she let the water wash over her. Hermione looked hungrily at her ripe breasts, the nipples erect and ready to be sucked. She let her gaze go down further, past her stomach, to her clean shaven pussy. It was one of the most beautiful things Hermione had ever seen. She longed to take a closer look, to have the gorgeous redhead spread her legs for her and moan as she explored her. Suddenly Ginny moaned, snapping Hermione out of her daydream. She saw Ginny's face, dreamy as she reached for one of her breasts and squeezed. She did the same for the other before moving to her pussy. It looked like she was playing with her folds, a smile playing on her lips. She inserted two fingers inside of herself and leaning against the wall of the shower, pumping in and out, in a rhythmic motion, faster and faster. Hermione could feel herself being not only wet from the lake, but from this beauty in front of her. She reached a hand under her underwear and sure enough it was extremely wet. Ginny was moaning louder and Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She ran from the room, because if she'd stayed, she would have surely given up her position.

* * *

Anyone in year three or higher had left for a special three day field trip. Everyone that is but Ginny and Hermione. Hermione had wanted to take a jump start on her studies and when Ginny learned Hermione wouldn't be going she said she wasn't either. Hermione had thought she was going to be the only person in the castle besides the first and second years. Oh was she so wrong, Ginny grinned in spite of herself, hoping that this would be the time when she could tell Hermione how she felt. She wasn't sure yet how she was actually going to do it, but she knew it had to be done and she also had an advantage. She knew that Hermione liked her.

It had been a just last night, Ginny had almost gotten the nerve to go into Hermione's dormitory and tell her that she had feelings for her. She climbed the steps slowly, trying not to hyperventilate. Everyone was asleep, except for Hermione. Ginny couldn't see her well, but her bed was shaking and the sheets were making a rustling sound. And Hermione was whispering her name. Ginny had almost ran and jumped up on her bed, but she restrained herself. All in good time.

Hermione was relieved to not be going on the trip. It would give her time to think about how she was ever going to get the nerve to tell Ginny how she felt. Meanwhile, she would replay the images of Ginny over and over, every night in bed, every hour "studying" in the library, ever minute she breathed. She was walking down from the Great Hall to the Library, passing some little first years, when she noticed Ginny going to opposite way. Ginny looked up, noticed her and grinned, giving a small wave and walking in her direction. "Come on, hold it together," Hermione muttered under her breath as she approached.

"Hey Ginny, I didn't know that you were not going on the trip," Hermione said, trying to remember not to blush or reach out a grab her breast like she was so longing to do.

"Hermione, good to see you. I thought I'd get ahead in my studies, what with my O.W.L.S coming up." Ginny smiled, a light pink tinge on her cheeks, she put one hand to her face and tried to stop the blush from spreading anywhere else.

"Well, that's very sensible, good for you," Hermione complimented, all the while imagining her with no clothes on.

"I have too go Hermione, catch you around?" Ginny couldn't bear to be in Hermione's presence. At least not until she could tell her her true feelings, she was afraid they might just slip out.

"Yeah alright see you. And if you need to study for the O.W.L.s I'd be happy to help," Hermione almost smacked her hand to her forehead right that instant. There was no one she could control herself for THAT long.

"Thanks!" Ginny said and ran off, thanking Hermione repeatedly for giving her a great idea.

_Dear Hermione,_

I'd love to take up your offer to help me study, it would be of great help. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow at around 7:30 p.m. I do my best work during the evening and this way there will be no distractions.

Thanks so much,  
Ginny

Hermione read the note and groaned. This masquerade was going to be hard to keep up.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER (FINAL CHAPTER) WILL BE UP SOON! **


	2. Room of Requirement

**This is the second and final chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy! ;)**

Hermione made her way to the room of requirement. It was 7:35, so was a little late, but a few minutes extra to compose herself would probably be best for everyone. She made her way to the wall where the door that led you to the Room of Requirement was. It magically appeared in front of her, no doubt she was the only other one that was able to enter, besides Ginny. She turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Hey Ginny, Sorry I'm la-" Hermione stopped short. She was in a fairly average sized room, with hardwood floors and a window that had a view of a beautiful valley, with an occasional hippogriff passing by. Ginny was sitting very primly on a big, king size bed. The comforter was fluffy and white and had molded around to fit Ginny's body. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, that showed off her curves and a deep blue tee-shirt, with a scooped neckline, accentuating her big mounds of breasts. Her hair cascading down her shoulder. Hermione swallowed.

"Umm, Ginny?" She asked her voice sounding squeaky to her ears. Ginny only smiled and stood from her spot on the bed. Slowly, she came towards Hermione, walking with a sexy sort of gait. She stood in front of her, inches away from Hermione's face.

"Yes Hermione? What do you need?" Ginny's asked in a husky, sultry voice. She cleverly pulled down her shirt some more, to revel a black and pink lacy bra. Hermione tried to swallow again, but was having difficulties.

"I need-" Hermione broke off uncertain if she should continue. Ginny only smiled some more and took Hermione's hand, pulling her towards the bed. She sat down again and spread her legs, showing Hermione the crotch of her pants, which was wet and a deeper blue then the rest.

"See, Hermione. That's how much I want you. You are my every breath. My every dream. My every guilty pleasure," Ginny purred. She took Hermione's hand again and placed it on her crotch of her wet jeans. Hermione could feel the pussy throbbing. "You see how much _I _need you?" Then suddenly, Hermione was on top of her and they were kissing, a deep, burning passion, the emotions of that kiss were running high and Hermione had a swooping sensation in her stomach. This might not have been such a bad idea to come after all. Their tongues were battling for dominance and Hermione found that she loved the taste of the spunky redhead. Hermione's hand wove into Ginny's hair pulling their bodies closer together and causing there to be even more lip on lip contact.

Ginny nibbled on Hermione's lower lip, before sticking her tongue into her mouth, running it along her teeth. She took her hand and managed to grab hold of Hermione's plump buttocks, which had been hiding under her robes. Ginny didn't like all these clothes separating them. In fact, when she was little she used to run around the house naked, because she hated the thought of being dressed. She pulled back from Hermione, who pouted. Ginny smirked.

"Patience Hermione, patience," She slipped the robes off over her and watched as Hermione took off her stockings, tie, vest, blouse and skirt. _So many clothes, _Ginny thought and shuddered, then looked at Hermione. For someone who was very bookish, she did have some naughty lingerie and her body! Hermione had been hiding it very well under all of those loose robes. She was a curvy beauty and didn't have bad sized breasts at that, they were just begging to be freed from their binding. It looked like Hermione didn't know her cup size because this bra was far to small. Her creamy skin was so smooth and made Ginny want to just run her hands up and down her. Hermione looked very uncomfortable under Ginny's gaze. She'd always been insecure about her body, and thats why she tried to hide it as best she could when she was at Hogwarts.

"You are so beautiful, why have you kept this hidden away so long," Ginny breathed, lost in the moment, her eyes only for Hermione's body. Hermione blushed a shade of what is know on the coloring box as brick red. Ignoring the question, she said,

"Now your turn," Ginny obliged, eager to rid of these nasty clothes. She pulled off her top with an effortless ease, but was struggling with the pants and eventually Hermione was helping her and they were both laughing very loudly.

"How did you even manage to put them on?" Hermione asked and giggled, a very unhermioneish giggle.

"I don't really know, I hate wearing clothes in the first place," Ginny shrugged and Hermione nodded.

"I usually sleep naked and I always go to muggle nude beaches when I have the chance," She admitted ruefully.

"Is it because you don't like clothes or because you wanted to check out the women?" Ginny asked playfully, hand resting on Hermiones silky soft thigh. Hermione did find herself gazing longingly at the women and finding herself repulsed by the men at those beaches.

"Well it would have been a lot better if you were there," Hermione leaned closer.

"I bet it would be," Ginny replied and moved to fill the space between their lips. The kiss was almost even better this time. Ginny wrapped her legs around Hermiones waist and Hermione began to feel a wetness where Ginny's thong were pressed to her stomach. The kiss deepened, intensified if that was even possible. Hermione was starting to get impatient, but was trying to go slow to savor the moment. Reaching her hand to Ginny's back she unhooked the bra and discarded it on the floor. They would have no use of it now. Hermione pushed Ginny down so that she lay on her back, looking up at Hermione, a smile on her lips that were already puffy from kissing.

Hermione took one of Ginny's breasts in her hands and kneaded it, then she pinched the nipple, feeling it growing harder then it was before, getting a moan to escape Ginny. She repeated the procedure on the other breast and then laid down on top of her, so Hermione's head was up close and personal with her big mounds. She began to lick them, tracing lines of saliva on her. Then she kissed then, every little bit of her breasts were covered.

She latched onto a nipple and began to suckle, then wrapped her tongue around it, giving light bites to the soft pink flesh now and again. Seeing as she didn't want the other one to feel left out she again suck and bite and kiss. Hermione sat up a little and scooted down to her hips, where she slowly pulled off her black thong, dripping wet, creamy juices. Out of impulse and to Ginny's surprise, she stuffed the thong into her mouth and sucked out every last drop.

"Mmm, that was sooo good," Hermione smiled and licked her lips to enjoy every last bit. Ginny laughed and in a mock panic-sricken tone exclaimed,

"Oh no, where did that wonderful, stuffy, know-it-all Hermione go? Don't worry, new Hermione you can stay," Ginny teased and managed to get a chuckle out of Hermione before she began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach, all the way down to her pussy, that was glistening in the light from the window. Ginny eagerly spread her legs, just like in Hermione's fantasy. Hermione slowly dropped her head level and studied it. She took three of her fingers an inserted them inside of her. Ginny groaned in pleasure as Hermione moved in and out, deeper every time, faster every time.

"HERMIONE! I think I'm going TO CUM!"Ginny called out, gripped the edges of the bed, her body rocking back and forth, hips thrusting out so that Hermione's fingers could go in as far as possible.

"DON'T STOP NOW HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled as she felt Hermione slow and she didn't, pumping faster then she had gone before. Ginny's body rocked and Hermione knew it was any minute now.

"Hurry!" Hermione cried, as she took out her fingers and lay on the bed. Ginny seemed to know what she wanted since she managed to get herself so that her pussy was right on top of Hermione's waiting, open mouth, just as the juices poured out of her. The taste was overwhelming and Hermione could see how a person could get addicted to this stuff. Hermione protruded her tongue into Ginny's vagina, exploring every fold and pocket in her, lapping up the sticky sweetness. Ginny groaned and moaned at the feeling of someones tongue probing her. Hermione loved the feeling of how Ginny's walls fit around her tongue, how warm and wet and yummy they were. Ginny moved over to the side once Hermione had her fill, panting. The high she was having had not worn off yet. Hermione gave Ginny a long, deep kiss and Ginny was able to taste herself.

"Like it?" Hermione asked. "Your so tasty Gin" She said, softly.

"I can only imagine what you taste like," She replied back dreamily.

"I think it's time for us to swap positions," She needn't have said anymore for Ginny was already reaching a hand out to her breast. Needless to say, the Room of Requirement became quite a frequently visited place.

**What did ya think? Do you want more stories? I always am happy to take requests for almost any rating and character. Thanks for reading! **

**Love to you all,**

~Maya


End file.
